The Problem with Time Travel
by Billy Stubbs
Summary: Like the title says, a story written concerning the issues with time travel in HP. One shot.


**A/N: I wrote this story after reading discussion forums on HP and the Cursed Child. If you haven't read the story, there are spoilers ahead so beware. So, one of the things discussed is about time travel. I myself love reading time-travel fics so long as they are done right or they are done in fanon. Time travel is a very confusing thing and when done wrong, would lead to an open can of worms. So I wrote this story to show my thoughts on time travel as well as how it might work in the HP universe. Bear with me cos this story might be a bit** **confusing** **at times but so too is time travel.**

 **As for my other readers who are expecting an update on BIWDT, my other fanfic, not to fret. The next chapter is coming but I'm currently rewriting some parts. It will come out soon, I promise.**

 **So review and give me feedback if you like. Thank you for reading and thank you for all your feedback especially those who comment and review on my other stories! I love writing all these stories and it's because of you!:)**

 **Disclaimer: You know by now who owns HP.**

 **THE PROBLEM WITH TIME TRAVEL**

" _So do all who live to see such times. But it is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us"_

 _Gandalf_

 _1989_

"Dad! Dad!"

"What is it, Percy?" Arthur replied as he walked into the living room of the Burrow. Usually, he would have just Flooed or Apparated home but Arthur felt like it was a nice day to walk through the Muggle village.

"Headmaster Dumbledore sent me this. Together with this letter." a thirteen-year-old Percy yelled as he raced towards his father and placed the silvery item in his hand together with a letter from Dumbledore. Reading through the letter, Arthur smiled at the thought of the kindly Headmaster of Hogwarts who had granted Percy's wish.

"Now son, listen carefully, do you know what this is?" Arthur said as he held up the object, a silver necklace attached to a tiny hourglass with rings encasing the piece.

"Of course I do," Percy replied, rather pompously. "It's a Time-Turner."

"Good. Now I suppose you know why Albus Dumbledore entrusted this very special and powerful device to you?"

"It's because I wrote to Professor McGonagall that I wanted to take up extra classes like Ancient Runes but the timetable just doesn't allow it. So the Headmaster said that I could take up these classes if I used one of those, Dad. And don't worry, I know all about Time-Turners and how dangerous they can be. I'm not going to misuse…"

Arthur held his hand up to stop his son from rambling although a smile had encroached on his lips. If he could trust anyone to be responsible and stick to the rules, it would be Percy. Arthur motioned for his son to pull up a chair and sit next to him.

"Now, son, just because you read everything about Time-Turners in a book, doesn't mean you know everything about them. Tell me, do you know how to use one of these?"

"Yes, Dad," Percy said impatiently as he eagerly tried to prise the device away. "The Ministry placed an Hour-Reversal Charm on this so if I want to go back an hour, all I have to do is turn it once. One can only go back five hours."

"Very good. Now as you know, this Time-Turner is a very rare object and the Ministry has taken account all existing Time-Turners for themselves. This might be the last one out there though I doubt anyone from the Ministry would dare take it from Dumbledore. So if he's giving it to you, it means he trusts you a great deal. This means you have to keep this a secret and you can't tell anyone…"

"I know, Dad! It's all written in the letter. I read it. Only you and Mum know besides Dumbledore and the teachers of course. Now can I please have my Time-Turner?" Percy said as he held out his hand, looking eagerly at his father.

Arthur sighed. He was hoping to have a nice conversation with his son about the dangers and misuse of time-travelling devices but Percy seemed to be unperturbed about such concerns. Handing the device over, he could see Percy eyeing the item greedily before placing it gently in an envelope. Turning around, Arthur began pacing towards the kitchen only for the voice of Percy Weasley to drag him back.

"Dad, I have a question."

Arthur's ears shot up as he walked back towards his seat. Percy looked at his father with an expression of curiosity and confusion on his face.

"If Dumbledore had the Time-Turner, why couldn't he use it to go back in time to stop…You-know-who before he turned evil?" Percy asked as he whispered the name used for Lord Voldemort with a shudder. "I've read that Time-Turners can actually bring you back for as far as you want depending on how many times you turn it. So why didn't Dumbledore use it?"

Arthur clapped his hands, eager to share his knowledge with his son.

"Well, Percy, first thing you must know is that the Time Turner only deals with time, not space. So even if Dumbledore wanted to go back to destroy You-know-who, he would need to be at a specific location that he knows You-know-who would be at. That creates one problem."

Arthur could see his son listening intently as a swell of pride shot through his veins.

"Secondly and more importantly comes to the main issue with dealing in time. First, you would have to ask yourself this question. Do we live in a singular timeline or is there the ability to create more? Now to do so, you would need to understand what a paradox is. Do you know what it is?"

Percy shook his head.

"Take, for example, you came into the house and broke a vase. You stepped on the broken pieces and cut your foot. Angrily, you walked towards the Time Turner and used it to go back in time, removing the vase from the room hence preventing yourself from being cut. But here's the problem. The only reason you would go back in time to remove the vase is if you got cut in the first place which wouldn't happen if you remove the vase. If you remove the vase, you wouldn't get cut, hence you wouldn't have gone back in time but you did. See the problem here?"

"Yeah, one event can't happen without the other," Percy said as he contemplated his father's words.

"Exactly. However, if you believe in alternate timelines, then this could work. Here, let me show you an example." Arthur said as he took out a piece of parchment and a quill from the cupboard. Drawing a line and placing the letters A and B, Arthur then drew another line from B back to A before drawing a third line from A away from the two other lines ending that line with the letter C.

"So here it is, A is when you entered the house, B is when you broke the vase. The line going from B to A signifies you travelling back in time to A where you removed the vase prior to entering and creating a new timeline which is A to C. The question that remains is whether you would still remember the events of the first timeline or whether you would forget that entirely. Of course, there's always the possibility that you will cease from existence altogether."

"What do you mean cease from existence, Dad?"

"Well son, if you go back in time to prevent yourself from getting cut, then shouldn't that version of you disappear as well together with the original timeline?"

"Maybe my memories will be wiped and I will know is not stepping on the vase," Percy said optimistically while Arthur laughed and shook his head.

"Perhaps, Percy, but would you want to take that risk over such a minor cut?"

"No, but I would if the risk was worth it. Like stopping the most powerful Dark wizard to have ever lived."

"Now we move to the single timeline," Arthur said as Percy stared at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"In the single timeline, time cannot be altered or changed. Which means that if you broke the vase and cut yourself, you can't go back in time to prevent what has already happened. But you can manipulate time through a loophole."

"What loophole?"

"Think about this. Perhaps you want a glass of water. You close your eyes and shut your ears and after a while, you open your eyes to see a glass of water in front of you. Being alone at home, you know no one else could have gotten it for you but yourself as you intended it. So you drink up the water, bring the glass back to the kitchen, fill it up with water, go back five minutes to when you wanted a drink and once your past self closes his eyes, you place it there and you wait somewhere else. You wait until your past self has used the Time-Turner before going back to your seat. Do you get me so far?"

"I think so?" Percy said in an unconvincing tone.

"Doing it this way allows for time to be completed in a perfect loop which is why time travel is difficult for many people to grasp. Most of us think of time as a starting point and an ending point much like events in life but if you could manipulate time such that the past happens because you went back in time without changing a thing then sure, why not?"

"But that means you had to go back in time? What if I don't want to?"

"You have to, son. Because it will and has, by definition, already happened."

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Then you create a paradox and who knows what will happen. But in a singular timeline, paradoxes can't happen."

Percy furrowed his brows as he looked deep in thought before raising his hand. Arthur chuckled as he nodded at Percy to ask his question.

"Dad, if whatever you said is true, then I still have an issue. If I were to attend Charms, I would have a lesson's worth of knowledge but if I go back in time to attend Ancient Runes, would that knowledge be lost since I wasn't in Charms in the first place?"

"That's where the manipulation of time travel works. See when you use the time-turner, two versions of you exist. Your past self and your present self. Your present self would still retain that knowledge when you attend Runes and get knowledge from the Runes class as well. However, if you went back in time to stop yourself from attending Charms, then a paradox is formed. Since those two events have no correlation to each other, the timeline remains intact. Like to another example, if you used the Time Turner after having this conversation and decided to go play outside, those two events are separate. Hence, the timeline remains the same."

"I think I get it, Dad."

"Which brings me to the answer to your earlier question, Percy," Arthur said as he placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "If Dumbledore had gone back to stop You-know-who, it would have directly impacted him because he wouldn't have had the knowledge that You-know-who is going to be bad. And you choose to believe in alternate timelines, consider the consequences of changing time. If You-know-who never existed, your mother and I who became closer during wartime might have seen other people thus preventing you from being born. A lot of bad things can happen when we change time."

Percy stared at his father with a strange look on his face.

"Messing with the forces of time can be a bad thing. At least the past is still the devil you know. The biggest lesson to learn from time, son, is that time teaches us that we have to move on and move forward. We cannot use the past to fix our mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Percy said incredulously as he glared at the Time-Turner. "Dad, You-know-who coming to power wasn't a mistake nor the many lives he took. Those were really dark times, Dad; I read them in my History of Magic books. Why didn't anyone just give it a shot? Like Dumbledore? If it was me, I would have done it."

"You couldn't, Percy, like how I said…"

"No, Dad, no one ever tried. We can't know for sure what rules the Time-turner does unless someone tries." Percy said, interrupting his father. Arthur sighed as he gazed at his third oldest child. Percy could be extremely stubborn, especially about issues he was passionate about. Taking a deep breath, Arthur placed both his hands on Percy's shoulders.

"Percy, you must trust me. Never ever use the Time-Turner for anything but your studies and follow the rules as instructed in this letter. No doubt, your teacher will explain more details to you but in the meantime, promise me Percy that you will not misuse this device. The consequences could be far greater and more horrifying than you can imagine. Headmaster Dumbledore is placing a great deal of trust in you, son. As am I."

Percy's expression softened upon seeing his father's concerned look. Nodding to his dad, Percy took the time-turner and the letter without saying a word before walking back up into his room. Arthur watched as his son went up the stairs and disappeared from his sight before releasing a long breath he didn't even realised he was holding.

….

 _1999_

Ever since Ginny first entered Hogwarts, the Burrow had always been quiet. Most of his children were either at school or had moved out and often, it was just him and Molly at home. These days, not much has changed. The only two who still had a claim to staying at the Burrow were his two youngest but even they weren't at home. Ron was with Harry and Neville at a training camp for Aurors while Ginny was finishing her last year at Hogwarts with Hermione.

His wife calling out to him had shaken Arthur from his thoughts. Putting on his coat and grabbing his bag, Arthur made his way out of his room and onto the staircase. Before going down to the living room, however, Arthur stopped to make a little detour. He walked towards a door which had the sign "GET OUT" still plastered on it. Arthur gave a light chuckle as he recalled how often he had to enter this room to the protests of two-redheaded lookalikes. _Maybe, today's the day_ Arthur thought to himself as he took a sharp intake of breath as he reached for the knob. He hadn't entered the room, not since…

Arthur stopped turning the knob. He sighed to himself as he pulled the door tight to himself as if trying to keep whatever was inside trapped.

Making his way down to the living room, Arthur kissed his wife goodbye who was using the Floo to visit an old friend. The house now seemed more empty than ever, devoid of sound except for one. Arthur could still hear the ticking of the grandfather clock that he got recently to put in the living room. He could hear it ticking like the clock on his dresser, the monotonous sound of the second hand moving round and round in circles. He stared at the clock where the hour hand was pointed to ten while the minute hand was pointed to two. It resembled a crude smile, as if the clock was taking its time to mock him. It also meant something else.

Arthur Weasley was going to be late.

…

"Hey, Arthur."

Arthur turned around in the elevator to see a towering, bald-headed and dark-skinned man entering the lift.

"Morning, Minister," Arthur said to the Minister for Magic and his good friend, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Arthur, how many times have I told you? You call me Kingsley." Kingsley chuckled as he gave his friend a hug.

"Sorry, force of habit," Arthur replied with a smile.

"Well, change it. If your wife can call me Kingsley, so can you."

"Noted, Kingsley."

Kingsley gave Arthur a smile before changing to a sombre expression. "I don't know if you heard. But St Mungo's informed me that Jonas Falkman has just been admitted. Apparently, his illness has caught up to him. The Healers told me he probably has a few months if we're lucky a year."

Arthur sighed as he thought of his old friend. Jonas Falkman had been at the Ministry for most of his life and had taken over many positions over the years. There was even talk of him being Minister at one point but Jonas had refused, stating he rather be bathed in dragon dung then take up such a stressful position. He was a very nice wizard and kind, especially to new employees. Arthur knew of one person who would be devastated by Jonas's situation. Percy, his son, had often been mentored by Jonas and went to Jonas for advice on many occasions. It was Jonas who kept him out of the Ministry's reach when the Dark Lord took over, always diverting attention away. Arthur nodded before pushing the button for the Department of Magical Transportation. He needed to see how his son was doing.

After the Battle of Hogwarts and the funerals that came after, one of the first things Arthur did was to properly reconcile with Percy. Percy had apologised profusely to his dad but Arthur knew that Percy wasn't completely to blame. Over the past year, the two had more talks with each other than they did for the past seven years. Arthur walked into the department, greeted a few colleagues before entering Percy's office.

"Hey, Dad," Percy said without looking up as he scribbled hurriedly over a piece of parchment. Arthur's eyes widened at the sight of Percy's office. Papers were strewn all over the floor with books opened and piled in a corner. One of the things Arthur knew about his son was that Percy prided himself on being neat and tidy at all times.

"What's going on, son?" Arthur said as Percy looked up before a sheepish expression covered his face.

"Yeah, sorry about the mess, Dad. Just busy doing some things."

"I wanted to talk to you. I'm not sure if you know but your old mentor, Jonas Falkman, well he's…"

"Dying. Yeah, I know Dad." Percy replied as he went back to scribbling in his parchment, his eyes focused on his work.

"Son, I just want to say that if you need anything, I'm here for you."

His words had the impact he was looking for as Percy stopped writing to stare back at his dad with watery eyes.

"Thanks, Dad. I know. I'll talk to you when I'm ready."

"What's all this, then? Transport issues."

"No, no," Percy said as he waved his wand. Pieces of paper started to stack themselves up while the books placed themselves back on the shelves. "I'm just doing an inventory of Jonas's things. He asked me for help. I got access to his house and well, I'm just sorting some stuff out. Like do you know he has an Inertia Stone?"

"Really?" Arthur said, his curiosity piqued. "What's the range?"

"Seven to ten kilometres."

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out loud, shocked by Percy's response. Inertia Stones were magical objects, created long ago, that if smashed on the ground, would stop everything from moving in its place unless moved by the user himself. It was as if time had stopped even though time was actually still moving forward outside the range of the Stone. However, due to the dangers of the Stone should it be misused, the Ministry had ordered many Stones to be taken under its care with most being destroyed. While it was the worst-kept secret that Jonas loved to collect objects of power and would often bring Ministry items home even though no one could actually prove it, it was the range of the Stone that shocked Arthur as most stones only had a range of one kilometre at most.

"Damn it, Jonas," Arthur said as Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, well, he said he found back in the 80s. Stone's limit is apparently fifteen minutes. Said he refused to give it to the Ministry should it ever fall in the wrong hands. I just think he liked to add it to his collection. There are other items he kept like ready-to-use special Polyjuice Potions, Veritaserum and Sleeping Potions that can last for days. Powerful charmed objects and even…get this…a Time-Turner."

"A Time-Turner? Why that might just be the last one! Where are all these items now?"

"I left them at Jonas's place for the moment. Later, I'll dispatch a team to help me to take these items under our care."

Percy sighed as he sat down on his seat. "The worst thing is that Mr Falkman is going to die alone."

Arthur nodded as he walked towards his son to give him a squeeze on the shoulder. Jonas Falkman never married or had kids. He was an orphan as well, only getting his last name after records found his already-deceased father.

"He told me that the last thing he ever wanted to do was to be a hero. Save someone's life."

"He saved many lives, son. His actions and words helped many in the Ministry survive."

"Not according to him. He wanted to be like Harry, dad, or Ron or Hermione. Actually saving lives. And I promise I'll help him with that wish."

"How?" Arthur said curiously as Percy gave his father a strange look before standing up and whispering to him.

"Dad, I need to talk to you but not now. Later today, if you're free, like at five?"

"I'll be there, son. Where do we meet?"

Percy whispered the location softly, causing Arthur's eyes to widen larger than usual.

….

While Hogwarts was rebuilt soon after the war, it had some new additions. There was a wall not far from the Quidditch Pitch where all the names of those who took part in battle were written so that their efforts would never be forgotten. Past the wall and at the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest stood another new place. The Hogwarts cemetery where those who died during the battle were buried. The cemetery's location also allowed for wizards and witches to Apparate there in order to visit their loved ones. It was here that Arthur walked towards a familiar white tomb where countless wreaths and flowers were placed, along with unusual items such as empty Love Potion bottles. Arthur shed a tear as he gazed at the picture on the face of the tombstone.

 _Fred_

Even after a year, Arthur still had not gotten over the loss of his son. Nor would he ever. Fred's death would always be a tragic time in his life, one that Arthur knew he would never forget until the day he died. As he started reminiscing about Fred, a firm hand placed itself on his shoulder causing him to jump in shock.

"Sorry, dad. Didn't mean to startle you." Percy said as he appeared from thin air. "Harry's cloak." He replied upon seeing his father's shocked expression.

"Why do you need Harry's cloak for?"

"It's my fault, Dad," Percy said softly, ignoring his father's question. Arthur could see the tears pouring down his face as he placed his arms around his son. The last time Percy came to visit Fred was during the funeral. After George, Percy was the one most affected by the loss of his younger brother. He had mended fences with the rest of his family and even though Arthur had reassured him in the past that Fred had forgiven Percy, Percy still could not accept it. Which was why it was unusual that Percy had chosen this as a location to meet for one of their talks.

"But I'm going to fix it," Percy said, more to himself than anyone before pulling himself out of his father's arms.

"Percy?"

Percy turned to stare at his dad before walking out of the cemetery. Whispering a goodbye to Fred, Arthur turned to chase after his son.

"Percy, wait."

"HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE, DAD!" Percy yelled at the top of his voice as soon as Arthur reached him.

"I know, Percy, I know."

"Do you, Dad? I was the one who was supposed to look after him and what did I do? Walk out on my family? Ron was risking his life to kill that bastard, Ginny was fighting for hers in school while the rest of my family was in the Order risking their lives every day and what did I do? Hide. Like a fucking coward."

"You didn't have a choice, son, don't you remember? Jonas told me how you had to lay low and lie about your relations with us? You did that to protect us." Arthur replied in a soft voice, trying to soothe his son.

"I did it to protect myself." Percy spat as he kicked a rock.

"Son, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Fred. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm not blaming myself for causing his death, Dad. I'm blaming myself for not saving him!" Percy roared as Arthur backed down. All of a sudden, Percy collapsed onto the grass in tears as his father sat next to him, hugging him close to his chest. After a while, Percy started to compose himself as he wiped away his tears.

"Mr Falkman has only a few days left, Dad. He could go at any time, even tomorrow. He's weak but he can still move a little but the Healers, they got it wrong. They told me when I went to see him just now."

"He's old, Percy. It's his time. He lived a long and incredible life and now, Death is just waiting to bring him away." Arthur replied as Percy gave his dad a smile.

"Quoting from those old fairy tales you used to read me, Dad?"

"Thought it might help," Arthur said as he returned the smile. "In the end, Death comes for us all. You can't cheat it."

Percy stood up as he helped his father onto his feet before giving his father a very serious expression.

"Maybe you can. See, Dad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Arthur asked as Percy turned his sight towards Fred's grave in the distance.

"I'm going to save Fred."

…..

SLAM!

Arthur turned on the tap and started to wash his face over and over again. Was he really going to allow Percy to do this? Would a good father have stopped him or would a good father allow it to happen? Arthur banged his hand in frustration at the sink as he stared at himself into the mirror, recalling what he and Percy had talked about.

…..

"Son, I don't understand…"

"Let me explain, Dad, please and do not interrupt me until I'm finished. Trust me on this." Percy said as he removed several items from his cloak. There were two bottles of potions, one red stone that glimmered brightly from time to time and a familiar necklace with a tiny hourglass encased.

"You took…." Arthur said, aghast at what Percy was showing him.

"Yes, Dad. The items are with me as well as Harry's cloak. I will need all of this together with Mr Falkman who should be arriving within the hour. He has checked himself out of St Mungo's and has agreed to help me."

"Help you in what?"

Percy sighed as he pocketed the items back into his robes. "Dad, the first thing you should know is that this wasn't decided today. I've been planning for weeks now ever since Mr Falkman had been admitted to St Mungo's. This is his idea as well as mine. See, Dad, Mr Falkman really wanted his last wish to be fulfilled and after he told me the items that were found in his possession weeks ago, I came up with a plan that he and I fully agreed on."

Arthur gave his son a blank stare as he tried to contemplate what his son was planning.

"Remember the conversation we had, Dad, about a decade ago when I first got hold of one of these?" Percy said as he raised the Time-Turner out of his pocket. "Well, I've given a lot of thought to what you told me about time travel and one of the things you said was that, if I recall, was that time can be manipulated. Which lead me to thinking, what if I could manipulate time to keep things the way they were but still save my brother?"

"Percy, you should know…" But Mr Weasley was cut off before he could say anything else.

"You told me about your idea of a singular timeline and I agree with you. In order for any manipulation in time to work, we need to avoid paradoxes. Which means that Fred still has to die on that day and we buried him the day after, his tomb undisturbed until now. We saw Fred die, felt his skin and buried him. But what if, Dad, what we saw and felt wasn't Fred, but someone who looked like him?"

Arthur stared at Percy, clueless until he recalled one of the items Percy had mentioned.

"Polyjuice Potion! But that means…no, absolutely not!"

"Dad, you're interrupting."

"Damn if I am! If I'm right, you're suggesting that you want someone to drink the potion and take over the place of Fred. But who would ever be stupid or desperate enough to…" Arthur grabbed his mouth with his hand in shock upon his realisation.

"Jonas," Arthur whispered as Percy nodded.

"Mr Falkman has agreed to take Fred's place. He's dying and he has no family. He has entrusted me to cremate his body in his will that he has written and for me to scatter the ashes in the mountains. This is, of course, a ruse as his actual purpose would be to sacrifice himself to save Fred, his last wish fulfilled."

"But the potion will wear off after an hour and especially after death." Arthur retorted while Percy shook his head.

"Not this one, Dad. I told you these potions were special. The Polyjuice Potion I have will last a total of ninety-six hours and is charmed to work even after death. Of course, it has to be administered before the person dies. Now please, Dad, listen to my plan."

Arthur sat himself on the ground as the shock at Percy's words started to overwhelm him.

"Like you said before, the turner works for time but not space. Which is why I'm here at Hogwarts. This cemetery is one of the locations where, due to the numerous witness reports that were given and the memories I have seen for those who were there, was not concentrated by any battle activity. Of course, the cemetery itself didn't exist back then so if I go back in time, this would all be patches of grass. Together with the cloak, Mr Falkman and I could sneak into the castle without anyone seeing us."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief.

"I would take us to the time just before Fred was killed. We will hide out in the seventh-floor corridor where the explosion happen once we have travelled back in time. Once there, just before the explosion happens, we will smash the stone. Everything will stop for everyone except myself and Mr Falkman. We remove a hair from Fred's head, put in the potion while Mr Falkman drinks it and he switches places with Fred. For Fred, I would stun him and drag him out of there. I might even transfigure him so it would be easier to move him. The good thing about the Stone is that during the time the stone is used, no one would be aware of what is happening. Everything will be as it is, Mr Falkman will give his life and die the same way Fred did, with a smile on his face while I drag Fred out of danger."

"But Percy, even if you could pull this off, you would still be trapped in the past waiting to catch up to your future self. You and Fred. What if you meet people that you shouldn't meet and affect things in time which would again, be a paradox?"

"I thought of that as well, Dad. That's why I'm going to sneak away with Fred to those broken down shacks at the edge of Hogsmeade. The ones no one goes to. Once inside, I will wake Fred up and tell him my plan. I will then cast a Fidelius Charm on the place with Fred as Secret Keeper so that no one finds us. That's when we go to sleep using this." Percy replied as he took another potion bottle from his pocket.

"A powerful Sleeping Potion designed to work for two years but Mr Falkman will help me charm the time to just before midnight tonight. Fred and I will be asleep until today after I already left into the past and I bring back Fred to the Burrow tomorrow. Mr Falkman would be buried instead of Fred and since the grave is undisturbed, no one will know. By doing all this, I would be following the rules of time-travel. No paradoxes and Fred is alive."

Arthur stared at his son as if he was mad. _Surely_ _his son wouldn't go through with such a crazy plan_ Arthur thought. But the look of determination on Percy's face said otherwise.

"Percy, you can't do this. There's too many variables involved that could alter the course of time not to mention how dangerous it can be."

"Dad, like I told you, I've been planning this for a while now. I've been careful with everything. Every step accounted for. When it all goes well, Fred and I would be home at the Burrow at midnight tonight."

"Percy, you can't do this! I won't let you!" Arthur cried, desperate for his son to change his mind. But Percy shook his head fervently, his eyes ablaze with determination and focus.

"It's not up to you, Dad. This is my choice and Fred is my brother."

"Fred is my son and you are my son too! I lost one son and I sure as hell won't lose another!"

"Dad, if you try to stop me, I will stun you!" Percy cried out loud as he brandished his wand. Arthur glanced at the wand before staring at Percy.

"Percy, he's gone and you just have to accept it. You can't change the past to fix this!" Arthur pleaded as Percy rounded up on his father.

"Why not? FRED'S DEATH WASN'T A MISTAKE, DAD! IT WAS FUCKING UNFAIR! HE'S JUST A KID!" Percy roared as birds started to fly from the trees.

"So are you! It wasn't a mistake, son. It was a terrible loss. The worst day of my life."

"Really?" Percy said as he glared at his father. "You haven't even shed a tear after the funeral. You go about day in and day out as if nothing has happened. Even Mom broke down a few times."

His words had struck a chord as Arthur was at a loss for words. It was true. After Fred had died, Arthur had busied himself with his family and work.

"I grief silently," Arthur whispered as Percy's expression began to soften. All of a sudden, he reminded Arthur of a young boy who was in need of his father rather than the sullen, angry man he had become.

"You have to trust me, Dad," Percy said as he started to cry again. "I have to do this."

Arthur took a step towards his son who instantly took a step back.

"I have to save Fred."

…

BANG!

Arthur jumped at the knocking on the bathroom door had shaken him out of his thoughts. Wiping his face, Arthur unlocked the door as he opened it only to jump up again in fright, his face white from the figure standing in front of him.

"You okay, Dad?"

For a moment, Arthur froze and could not speak. Not until he glanced at the figure's ears.

"Dad, are you okay?" George asked as he looked at his father with concern. "You looked like you've seen a ghost which is kind of strange seeing as we see ghosts all the time."

Arthur composed himself before giving out a small laugh. "Sorry, son, long day at work."

"Hope nothing bad happened," George said as he patted his father on the shoulder before entering the bathroom.

 _Maybe it already did_ Arthur thought as he exited the bathroom. As he passed by the twin's old bedroom which was no longer in use as George chosen to stay with Bill, Arthur reached for the knob once again before removing his hand. He sighed as he made his way to his bedroom.

 _How could he let Percy go through with this? What kind of father would do that?_

As Arthur sat on his bed, he stared at the clock that sat on his dresser. It was another four hours to midnight.

 _What kind of father would do that?_

 _The kind that wanted to see his son alive again._

….

Arthur could hear his wife snoring next to him as he kept his eyes on the clock. The ticking sound was driving him insane and he had half a mind to cast a spell on the clock. Just as the hour and minute hand reached twelve, Arthur slowly got out of bed and made his way downstairs. The house was quiet, not a sound could be heard except the ticking of the clocks as Arthur reached the living room. He made his way to the couch. As he sat down, Arthur could feel his heart beating in his chest as he started to hold his breath with his sight transfixed on the front door. There he sat, not moving an inch though he did feel a little sleepy. As sleep was starting to take over, Arthur was shaken by a loud knock on his front door. Hurrying to his feet, Arthur wrenched the door open.

There was no one standing there.

"Percy, are you under the cloak? Fred?" Arthur said with a pang upon mentioning his deceased son's name. It was then that Arthur heard it, a soft crying coming from his right near the bench. Arthur walked and sat on the bench before feeling for the softness of the cloak. Pulling it off, Arthur was met with the sight a crying Percy, his eyes bloodshot as he fiddled his thumbs.

"Percy? What happened?"

Percy said nothing as he started to lean his head on Arthur's shoulder. Pulling his son close, Arthur hugged him tightly and started to whisper.

"It's ok, Percy. It's ok."

"Dad..." Percy whimpered as he buried his face in his father's chest.

"It's ok, Percy. It's ok" Arthur whispered again in a calm voice.

"I couldn't do it, Dad." Percy croaked as Arthur held him tighter.

"What about Jonas, son?" Arthur asked as Percy started to cry again.

"He passed away. I buried him in front of his house. I left the items there. Sorry, Dad, I wasn't thinking straight. I couldn't…" Percy said as his voice became lost between the tears.

"It's alright, son," Arthur whispered. "I'll see to all that tomorrow." The two Weasley men sat on the bench, not saying a word until Percy broke the silence.

"The Time-Turner didn't work," Percy said much clearer as he wiped the tears from his face. "I turned it the right amount of times but nothing happened. So I thought it must be faulty but it worked when I went back six hours. Maybe someone added something to prevent going that far back like I wanted."

"Or maybe," Arthur said in a soft voice. "Maybe the Time Turner didn't take you back because something might have happened that could alter the timeline. Maybe your plan didn't work because you might have been seen or your presence might have interacted with someone that would cause potential repercussions in the future."

"But I planned everything perfectly, Dad. It should have worked! Why didn't it work?"

"Sometimes not everything goes to plan, son."

Percy sighed out loud before pulling away.

"When I went back in time for six hours together with Mr Falkman, we sat hidden a few metres away from the graveyard. He told me his whole life, Dad. Mr Falkman did. He told me of all the wonderful things he got to experience. His whole fucking life. Then, I saw us arguing just before you left and all I could think to myself is that Fred never got to live like Jonas did, Dad. His life was cut short."

Arthur remained silent as he watched his son.

"Once we came back to the time I used the Time Turner, all I wanted to do was to get Mr Falkman to St Mungo's. Give us some more time if they can while I research as to why the Turner wasn't working. But he…he had…and I just knew it was all over."

There were no tears coming from Percy's eyes but Arthur could see his immense sadness on his expression. He placed an arm around Percy's shoulder.

"Remember what I said to you ten years ago? What time teaches all of us? To move on. By Merlin, I know it's hard and it's going to be the hardest thing you ever have to do but eventually, things will get better."

"They won't be the same," Percy replied bitterly as Arthur nodded his head.

"No, they won't. But it is not up to us to decide what happens. Your brother lived a great life, just like Jonas did. Just because he didn't get to live as long as Jonas doesn't mean his life was just as wonderful. Think of all the great things your brother has done. What he had achieved. And how he would be remembered for years and years to come. Our Fred was always defiant if you asked me. Defiant to rules, to expectations and finally to a Dark Lord that wanted to destroy the world. Your brother fought in the war and he did it with a smile on his face. He lived a great life, Percy, and I believe if he had a chance to do it all over again, he wouldn't have changed in any way. But his time came and all we can do for him right now is just to honour his memory and always remember him."

"I miss him so much, Dad. We left so much unsaid."

"So do I, son. But trust me, Fred knew how you really felt about him. I know he would be proud of you at the end. He loved you and he knew that you loved him."

Percy gave his father a weak smile before sitting back on the bench. "Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, son," Arthur replied as he and Percy stared up at the night sky which was lit up with bright twinkling stars.

"I like to think he's up there like probably pulling a prank on Dumbledore or someone," Percy said as he let out a laugh. "Probably messing it up for everyone up there."

Arthur laughed at the thought. "Well, that's our Fred. I remember the time your mother was furious when he threatened to blow up toilets in Hogwarts though nothing would come close when she found out how he and George had set up fireworks during their NEWTs before running away from school. Granted, Umbridge was in charge but your mother was fur…" Arthur started to speak before choking up.

"Dad?" Percy said as he turned towards his father.

Images of Fred started to enter Arthur's mind. When he scolded Fred for trying to make Ron do an Unbreakable Vow. When he found out that Fred and the boys had taken his flying car. When Fred was first admitted to Hogwarts. When Fred told him about his and George's plan to open up a joke shop. When Fred had hugged him tightly during their escape from Harry's home. When Fred had started joking with him as they travelled to Hogwarts to battle. When Fred died.

Tears were streaming down his face as Arthur tried in vain to contain them. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him tight as he started to sob uncontrollably.

"Fred…my boy…Fred…"

Percy held his father tight as the older Weasley cried onto his robes before the younger Weasley joined him in grieving. As the two Weasley men cried outside, an ominous silence had descended on the Burrow broken only by the soft ticking of the clocks.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for reading my fic!:)**


End file.
